Untitled
by MikoTomoko
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are lovers. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! This story is Untitled for now. If someone could give me a good title, I would GREATLY appriciate it.
1. Chapter 1: True Love

A/N: Here's my very first yaoi story. I've got butterflies in my tummy just thinking about it. Also, if you've read my stories on my other account, I'm just going to tell you that I won't be working on those stories for a really long while. This story is also untitled. Can somebody please give me a title for this. Another thing, I've read a little too many stories with Sasori being the seme. So now I think it's Deidara's turn. If you think the characters are OOC, don't blame me, blame the Germans. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Summary: Sasori and Deidara are lovers. Sakura and Sasori are brother and sister. When their parents find out Sasori's gay, they don't take the news that well. So Sasori decides to move out of the house. When Deidara finds out he lets Sasori move in with him. Lets see where things head off from there. Rated M for: language, sexual content, pregnancy, M-preg, drunk-ness, heartbreak, character death.

Couples featured in this story: DeiSaso, SasuSaku, KisaIta, KakuHida,

* * *

><p>"DEIDARA!" a female voice could be heard throughout the house.<p>

A long haired blonde named Deidara, seemed annoyed yet happy, for his mother was always like this in the mornings. He liked to always see his mother happy. Especially since his dad walked out on them when Deidara was eight years old.

A petite woman named Maira with ridiculously long, brown hair happily skipped into the room. She wore a yellow long sleeved shirt, a pink skirt that reached her knees, long, white thigh socks, and brown shoes. Her eyes were a sparkling sky blue and she had naturally pink colored lips. She was pale but not pale enough to look sick. If you were to look at her she would look just like a kid. She didn't even have that much upstairs, or downstairs for that matter. To tell the truth she is actually 27.

Maira came into the room and sat down two plastic bags she was carrying onto the floor. She saw Deidara laying down on the couch with his head in his arms. His blonde locks draped over his shoulders and back. Deidara heard her footsteps and pretended to stay asleep. Maira frowned at her son.

"Geez, how irresponsible can you be? Don't you know if you sleep on the couch too much you'll catch a cold?" Maira said in annoyance. Deidara continued to pretend sleep.

She continued to frown at her son whom she thought was in slumber. The brunette soon got a devilish idea and a smirk crept onto her face. She then walked to the doorway and started running towards the couch. While doing so, she leapt from the ground and landed on Deidara. Hard. Deidara was soon awakened out of his pretend slumber and started coughing. He felt as if the air had just been knocked out of his lungs.

As Deidara tried to catch his breath, Maira said, "That woke ya up didn't it!" She started laughing in triumph and stood on her son's back. Deidara didn't even know she was standing on his back and started to get up from his spot on the couch. He then heard a thump.

"Ow!" Maira groaned in pain.

"What kind of adult are you?" Deidara asked in annoyance.

Maira stood up quick and dusted herself off. "The kind that loves her son to death and tries to have fun with him once in a while."

"Mom, that sounded so wrong on so many levels." Deidara said.

"How so?" Maira asked obliviously.

"Never mind." Even though it wasn't a contest, Deidara still felt defeated somehow. The blonde looked to the floor and saw to plastic bags. "What's in the bags?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Maira said as she headed towards the to bags. She picked them up and gave them to Deidara. Deidara stared confused at his mother. "Go upstairs and look at the gifts I brought."

"Uh…okay?" Deidara went upstairs to his room which consisted of a king sized bed, a walk in closet, a large flat screen TV, and his own personal bathroom.

He threw the bags on the bed and sat on the bed. _'I guess I'll take a shower before school starts today.'_ Deidara said to himself, completely and purposefully forgetting about the bags on his bed. He would check it out after he'd taken his shower. Deidara washed his hair and washed his body. It was about twenty minutes before he got out of the shower. With a towel around his waist, he went into his walk in closet and got the winter uniform that was required for school. It was a white, long sleeved, button up collared shirt, with a dark blue tie. It also consisted of black pants and brown shoes.

After he put on his uniform, he brushed his hair and put most of it in a ponytail while letting the rest fall down freely and putting his fringe in front of his left eye. It was still a little damp but not damp enough to get his clothes wet. When he finished with everything he needed to do, he looked at his clock. _'7:32. Mom must have woken me up earlier than I thought. I still have another hour. It only takes me fifteen minutes to get to school by bike. Might as well see what mom brought me.'_

He went to his bed where the bags still lay untouched. He opened the bag and looked inside and immediately regretted it. What he saw in that bag immediately put him in 'WTF' mode. No questions asked. He grabbed both bags and ran downstairs where he saw Maira sitting on the couch with about five manga books on the table and one in her hands. She was happily humming to herself while facing the opposite direction of Deidara.

"Mom!" Deidara yelled as he walked into the room. Maira looked up from her manga and leaned back so she was laying upside down on the edge of the couch. Her hair literally pooled all over the hair.

"Huh?" Maira simply said.

"Don't you 'huh' me! What the hell is this?" Deidara yelled as he emptied the bags out onto the floor. What came out was vibrators, dildos, handcuffs, and lube. And there was a lot of it. Maira simply stared at the stuff on the floor.

"Toys." she replied simply. "They're just toys."

"Uh, yeah I realize that, mom, but what for!" Deidara was starting to get irritated.

" What do they look like? You and Sasori. Sasori's coming over today right?"

"Yeah."

"And you are the seme right?"

"Mom this is getting seriously uncomfortable!"

"But you are the seme. So that means you will need this stuff sooner or later."

"Mom, sure I was running low on lube but did you seriously need to get all of this stuff?"

"You'll thank me for this one day. Now, go on off to school. I'll be gone all night today so I'll leave some money for take out on the table."

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara grabbed his sky blue scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He also grabbed his backpack that was right by the door.

"Oh, and Deidara…"

"Yeah?"

"Please clean up after yourselves." Maira said as Deidara started to walk out the door. "Love ya!"

"Love you too."

Deidara blushed and grunted in annoyance as he pushed his bike out of the driveway.

_'Exactly what kind of mom do I have. I don't care anyways. It's so cool I can have conversations like that with her.'_

* * *

><p>A redhead named Sasori Akasuna waited for his boyfriend to show up. Even though Sasori was early, he always waited for him. Sasori really hated waiting, but for Deidara he would always make an exception. He leaned against the brick wall and clutched the strap of his messenger bag. Sasori looked left and right for his blonde boyfriend. He still didn't see him. The redhead reached into his pocket and pulled out his black cell phone. He flipped it open and started texting Deidara.<p>

**_'Where are you?'_** Sasori typed. He stared at the glowing screen. About ten seconds later, another message popped up on the screen. It was Deidara.

_**'Look at the tree in front of you.'**_ Deidara's reply said.

Sasori looked at the tree with bored eyes. He gave out a sigh and walked towards the tree Deidara spoke of. As he walked closer to the tree, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. Sasori looked behind him and saw that it was the one he'd been waiting for. Deidara buried his face into the crook of Sasori's neck and inhaled his scent. Sasori felt a blush sneak it's way across his face. His cheeks were as read as strawberries. The redhead's eyes widened and his heart beat increased.

"Did I scare you this time Danna?" Deidara whispered gently into his ear.

Sasori didn't reply. He never really liked to talk much. Deidara really didn't know why. He had such a beautiful and soft voice. When asked a question, Sasori would usually reply with a nod or a shake of his head. He just put his usual bored expression back on his face and struggled out of his grip and turned around to face him. Sasori hugged him back and turned around to walk into the school gates. Deidara was right behind him with his bike. The two reached some bike racks and Deidara chained his up with the others. The couple then walked to their first class of the day.

They had their first period together, which was English. Deidara hated English but Sasori liked it. It was pretty easy class when it came to him. Deidara usually slept through the English classes. English was probably the only class Deidara had a bad grade in. The English teacher stopped caring after the first few months.

Soon, first period went to second, then second went to third and then time for lunch. Sasori and Deidara stood in the lunch line behind other chattering teenagers their age. Talking about what they were going to do for winter break, and who was going out with who. Usual teenager stuff. After the line went up a little, Sasori stuck in his pocket for his wallet. His pocket was empty. He checked his other pocket and his back pocket and still couldn't find it. Sasori started to get flustered and worried. Deidara saw this and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked. There were four more people In front of them.

Sasori looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"You forget something?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded.

"My wallet." Sasori quietly mumbled. It could hardly be heard over the loud chatter of people in the cafeteria. But Deidara could make it out.

"Do you want me to buy your lunch for you?" After Deidara asked this, Sasori quickly shook his head 'no'. "Danna, you have to eat something. It's alright. Promise. Just point to what want."

Sasori could see he really wasn't going to win this one and gave up. He gave a small sigh and looked up at the menu. Sasori pointed to an item on the menu.

"So, you want the spaghetti ?" Deidara asked. Sasori just nodded and smiled.

The two got up to the lady working the cash register.

"What would you like today?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"Could I have one miso ramen and a spaghetti?" Deidara asked the lady.

"Coming right up." the lady behind the register said. She looked to be about twenty five.

A few seconds later, the lady gave Deidara two trays of food. He passed one of the trays to Sasori and paid the lady. The blonde and the redhead walked over to their usual table and sat down with their friends.

"Hey guys." Deidara said as he sat down.

"Hey Deidara. Sasori." a blue haired girl named Konan spoke. She had dark blue hair (duh) and orange colored eyes. She had a piercing under her bottom lip and an origami flower in her hair. Her nails were colored purple and she wore the girls winter uniform for school which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, a navy blue tie, a navy blue skirt that reached just above her knees, and white long socks and brown shoes.

"Hey." Deidara said. Sasori just gently waved his hand at her. Konan smiled.

A white haired boy with magenta colored eyes looked up at the couple before him. "Hey Dei…Sasori."

It was silent at the table for a couple of seconds. Deidara decided he was going to be the first one to speak up. He leaned over the table and cupped one of his hands on the right side of his mouth so he could whisper what he had to say to Konan privately.

"Hey Konan. Does Hidan seem a little…ya know…not like himself."

"Oh, that." Konan began. "Well, yesterday Kakuzu got in a motorcycle accident and now he's in ICU at Konoha Hospital. The doctors didn't really give him any updates on his condition and Hidan's really depressed about. He thinks he's going to die, but I keep telling Hidan that he's going to be just fine."

The blonde and blunette turned towards the albino. Who was just sitting at the end of the table with his head on it face down. Deidara looked up to see Sasori gently rubbing his back with his right hand. Hidan looked up at Sasori, who was smiling a gentle smile. Even though Sasori said no words, Hidan got what he meant by that one smile.

"Thanks Sasori." Hidan said as he his chocolate pocky.

It was silent the rest of lunch period. When the bell rang, everybody pooled out of the cafeteria. Sasori and Deidara went to their next class where Deidara would just sleep until the last bell rang. The next class they had was even more boring than the English class. History. Actually, both the redhead and the blonde didn't like that class. They both hated it to be honest. So the both of them usually slept through that class. Sasori, of course, still had good grades in that class too though.

*About Two Hours Later*

The two were awakened from their sleep by Konan staring at them irritated. "You guys do realize that school ended about fifteen minutes ago, right?"

"It's not our fault nobody decided to wake us up." Deidara said as he rubbed his eyes. Sasori just nodded in agreement while also rubbing his eye.

"Well…anyway, I'm going to Pein's house today, you two wanna come?"

"Ugh…not me. Not After what happened last time. I swear I still can't get those disturbing sounds out of my head." Deidara shuddered in disgust.

"Oh, what about you Sasori?" Konan asked.

Sasori shook his head 'no'.

"Oh well. See you guys later." Konan said as she walked out of the door.

As Deidara got up from his seat, Sasori grabbed his hand and started walking out of the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

The couple arrived at Deidara's house (via Deidara's bicycle) as it started to snow.

"No wonder it was getting so cold out here." Sasori said softly as he looked at the falling drops of white. His blonde lover just looked at him and smiled. Deidara unlocked he door and went inside with Sasori following suit. They both struggled to warm up in the walkway.

"I'll go get us something to drink. You can go upstairs and get warm under the futon." Deidara said as he took off his shoes. Sasori nodded and did the same. They both stepped into the house and walked in separate directions.

Sasori headed upstairs to Deidara's room. He opened the door and spotted the futon on the floor. He sat his bag down and sat on one of the pillows. While quickly getting under kotatsu, he clicked the on switch. The futon suddenly started to heat up and get warm. (no, not a heated blanket, the heater is under the table for those of you that don't know). He felt his phone vibrate. He flipped it open and saw that it was his sister, Sakura. Sasori pressed the 'talk' button on the phone and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Sasori quietly spoke.

"Hello? Sasori?" spoke a feminine voice on the other side.

"Yeah."

"Are you coming home today? Mom wants to know so she knows how much food to make for dinner."

"No…tell her I'm not coming home today. I'm staying at Deidara's house tonight."

"Oh okay. Well see ya tomorrow then."

"Kay." Was all Sasori said before hanging up the phone.

_'So warm.'_ Sasori thought to himself. He started to feel so comfortable, he found himself laying on the floor. His hazel eyes slowly started to droop and he went to sleep.

*A Couple Minutes Later*

Deidara climbed up the stairs with a tray in his arms. There were two steaming mugs of ginger tea on the tray along with two slices of strawberry shortcake. He reached the door to his room to find that it was cracked. He looked inside to see the warming site. Sasori was snuggled up under the kotatsu table. What made it even cuter was that he clutched one of Deidara's stuffed rabbits close to his chest. Seeing this made Deidara feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He couldn't help but give a warm smile before walking into the room and sitting down the tray on the table.

'You're so adorable, Danna.' Deidara said to himself as he too climbed under the kotatsu. The blonde soon found himself growing tired and then fell into slumber.

*At Sasori's House*

A pink haired teen, about Sasori's age walked to the kitchen, where her mother chopped up various vegetables on the cutting board. Sakura Haruno was her name but she was adopted and her last name was changed to 'Akasuna'. She was about 4'11. She hand soft, shoulder length hair which was accompanied with a red headband. Her emerald green eyes shimmered and lips were pink and plump. She had changed out of her school clothes and wore a yellow pull over with blue jeans.

"Sasori said that he was staying at his friend's house tonight." the pinkette said to her mother. Her mother's name was Naoka. She had dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She was about Sakura's height. She wore a green turtleneck and a burgundy long skirt with black stockings.(like namie's outfit from durarara).

"Thanks for calling him for me Sakura. I couldn't remember his cell phone number for the life of me." Naoka said with a kind, soothing voice.

"No, problem." Sakura said. She looked around the kitchen. "Is dad gonna be coming home late again?"

"Yeah. But he told me to tell you he loves you." Naoka said as she continued to chopped the vegetables. "I just wish that Sasori would stay home more often. He acts like he practically lives at his friends house."

Sakura's phone suddenly started to ring. She would recognize that ring tone anywhere. It was the 'Triple Baka' song by Hatsune Miku that played off in her phone. She answered right before it got to the chorus.

"Hello?" she said. There was a moment of silence. "Oh hey Sasuke! Where were you at school today?…AW! You're so lucky!…I wish I was a senior too." With that, the conversation continued away from the kitchen and into Sakura's room.

*Back at Deidara's house* *Two hours later*

Deidara awoke and arose from his sleeping position on the floor. He looked to his left and saw the his crimson haired lover was still asleep. The blonde smirked to himself as he crawled to his lover's side. Deidara bent his head down and kissed his lover's forehead. This made Sasori wake up. Sasori slowly opened his eyes. It took him a minute to make out everything. The first thing he saw was a big yellow blob. When his vision became focused again, he recognized the yellow blob as his lover.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head. You know, if you sleep like this all the time you could catch a cold." Deidara said as he remembered the conversation he had with his mother that morning.

Sasori groaned and then smiled. Deidara was balanced his head on his elbow so that he was looking straight at the redhead. Sasori reached up and hugged Deidara. The blonde did the same thing. He felt Sasori smile against his chest and then heard a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Deidara asked, not necessarily expecting an answer.

"It's poking against me." Sasori quietly mumered.

After that statement, both of them blushed so hard. It felt like they were burning up under the kotatsu.

"It's not my fault. You're so sexy Saso-chan."

Sasori blushed even more(if that were even possible). He wasn't offended by the comment but, he wasn't really flattered by it either. Being perfectly honest, Deidara knew Sasori hated it when he said things like that to him. But, Deidara just loved to see the look on Sasori's face when he did.

"B-Baka. Don't say stuff like that." Sasori looked in the opposite direction of Deidara, the blush still fully visible on his face.

"Why? I'm just telling the truth." Deidara whispered against Sasori's ear. Deidara's breath tickled the redheads ear as he whispered that last comment.

Sasori couldn't bare to let Deidara see him this way. Sasori quickly covered his face with a near by pillow. Sasori felt himself being picked up and then being thrown onto a much softer surface than the floor. He could tell he was in Deidara's bed. Sasori clutched the pillow down more to his face, making sure Deidar wouldn't see him.

"C'mon Danna. Let me see your face. I want to see your face when I make you c-" Deidara was completely silenced by Sasori's kiss. They soon broke apart. Much too soon for Deidara's liking. Sasori laid on the bed. Deidara was above him and Sasori just laid helplessly under him. "You're such a tease Saso-chan." Deidara bent his head back down and captured Sasori's lips with his own. Deidara moved his knee to get into a more comfortable position, not breaking the kiss. He accidentally brushed against Sasori's member, which earned a partially loud moan. Deidara took this chance to slip his tongue into Sasori's mouth. He expertly explored every inch of his moist cavern, not leaving one bit untouched. Their tongues battled for dominance which Deidara eventually won. Soon, they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.

"Sasori."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to make love to you."

Sasori nearly froze. He was just so blunt about it. It's not like they haven't done it before, it's just that…_'Deidara's never said anything like that before. Why does he always have the need to make every single thing we do embarassing?'_ Sasori nodded.

Deidara's hands found their way up Sasori's shirt. He started caressing him in different places. Sasori always felt incredible when Deidara touched him that way. Deidara lifted Sasori's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He started rubbing all over his chest until he finally decided to rest on Sasori's nipple. Deidara smoothly caressed the pink bud as Sasori let out more moans of pleasure.

"D-Dei…ha." Sasori moaned as his blonde lover gently squeezed his nipple.

"What is it Saso-chan?" Deidara said seductively. He started kissing Sasori on his neck, stopping every now and again to suck on the creamy skin. He left red love bites all over his neck and around his shoulder.

Sasori felt so embarrassed. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to say it. He never did like stooping down to the level of begging. Even though he ended up doing it sooner or later. "D-Down there…ngh…it feels hot."

Deidara unconsciously licked his lips and went down to unzip his lover's pants. Without even looking down, Deidara unzipped the redhead's pants and reached into his boxers. He released Sasori's hardened member, dripping with pre come. Deidara stroked Sasori's member hard which earned a moan that filled the once quiet house. He continued to pump Sasori's erection until Sasori came into Deidara's hand. The white semen slowly oozed out of Deidara's hands. The blonde brought his hand up to his mouth and started to lick the come from his fingers.

"You taste sweet, Saso-chan." Deidara said as he licked his index finger.

"It's not fair." Sasori said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I'm the only one that's undressed here. You…You have to take off your clothes too." Sasori demanded as the red on his cheeks deepened.

Deidara smiled. "Fine." Deidara off his shirt and tossed it aside with Sasori's. He then unzipped his pants and pulled them off, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Happy?" Deidara asked.

Sasori nodded.

Deidara then found himself back on top of his lover. Deidara's hands started pumping at Sasori's member again making Sasori moan in satisfaction. Sasori was in total bliss. He felt like he was about to reach his peak. Suddenly, the blonde stopped his hand. Sasori then felt the weight on the bed disappear. The next thing he knew, he was on all fours. There was cold, slimy liquid being pushed into his entrance. Deidara started fingering his lovers entrance.

"D-Dei…da…AHH!"

"What do you want me to do Saso-chan?" Deidara teased.

"Ngh…Deidara." Sasori warned.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Sasori avoided Deidara's gaze. He mumbled something unclearly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Deidara continued to tease his blushing beauty. He pushed his middle finger farther into Sasori's puckered hole. Then adding a second. Then a third.

"AH!" Sasori moaned loud and hard. "Dei…ngh…da…ah!" Sasori's walls clenched around Deidara's fingers. "P-Please…mnn…Deidara."

"Please, what?"

Sasori simply couldn't take it anymore. He needed him and he needed him now!

"I want you inside me! I want you to make me come!" Sasori exclaimed, no longer feeling ashamed of those dirty words.

"Okay, you asked for it." Deidara said. He flipped Sasori onto his back and released his hardened member. He positioned himself at Sasori's entrance and slowly started to push in.

"AH! Deidara!" Sasori screamed. Small tears threatened to leak from his eyes. Deidara pushed himself further until he was all the way in.

"Saso-chan, you're so tight."

"Deidara…you can move now." Sasori said, as he gasped for breath. He was in slight pain but, he held it in.

"Are you sure?" Deidara asked. That was just like him. Always so caring. He never wanted to do anything that would come to harm Sasori.

With that being said, Deidara thrust into his lover, moans and grunts filled the room. The air felt tense. Sasori felt like he could hardly breathe. Sasori moaned in pleasure as his lover continued to pound into him with great force. Sasori was in pain for a moment. After a couple of seconds, Deidara pounded into his prostate, making Sasori wail a moan of pure bliss.

"AH!" Sasori moaned.

"Sasori!" Deidara grunted.

After a couple more minutes of continuous moans, grunts, and thrusts, the two felt close to their climaxes.

"Sasori, I'm gonna come!" Deidara said.

"Me too! Deidara! I'm so close!" Sasori moaned.

Deidara's pace started to quicken and his grip on the redheads waist started to strengthen. Sasori felt the change of pace which finally sent him over the edge. But then Sasori quickly turned his head around to meet Deidara's lust filled gaze.

"Sasori!"

"Deidara! Wait! Don't come inside!" Sasori almost screamed but, it was too late. Sasori felt the warm, sticky liquid enter his body.

The room was filled with gasps for air, as if there was no more air to breathe. As the two caught their breath, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori, pulling him close. Deidara buried his head in Sasori's short, crimson locks, and inhaled his scent. Sasori buried his head in Deidara's chest, with a look of peace on his face.

"Baka, I told you not to come inside. Baka." Sasori said softly.

Deidara chuckled. "You should have told me before or I wouldn't have done it."

There was a few minutes of silence. The moonlight shone onto the couple as they lay there in peace. Sasori decided to break the silence.

"Deidara?"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm going to tell them."

Deidara had a look of confusion and understanding on his face, though Sasori didn't see it.

"Tell who what?"

"My parents. I'm going to tell them about you and I and our relationship."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"No. Actually I'm not. But, we can't keep this a secret forever. They're going to find out sooner or later."

Deidara and Sasori looked into each other's eyes. Hazel met blue as Sasori looked for signs of assurance. Deidara just smiled a warm and whole hearted smile.

"Okay. When do you want to do it then?"

"Tomorrow, after school. As soon as I go home, I'm going to tell them. Father and Mother will both be home around that time."

"I'll go with you."

"Dei, you know you don't have to-" Sasori was cut off.

"We're in this together. If you want to do this, you and I are going to do it together."

Sasori didn't know why but he started feeling tears coming from his eyes.

_'Why am I crying?'_ The redhead thought.

No sooner had he thought that, he was pulled into a passionate kiss. He was so happy that he would always have Deidara by his side. As the two fell asleep, Sasori started to have more worries than just telling his parents about his little secret.


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

A/N: Here's the second chapter

Sasori woke up, immediately feeling like crap. The reasons, you may ask. It's about 7:30 in the morning, he had a headache, a stomachache, and his ass hurt like hell. As the blonde slept peacefully on his side of the bed, Sasori wallowed in the sheets of the bed trying to forget about the pain in his body.

_'Why does it always hurt the day after?'_ Sasori asked himself as he slowly got out of the bed. He grabbed his backpack that was carelessly tossed on the floor by the kotatsu. He quietly walked into the bathroom and took out his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. The foam slowly dripped from his mouth, making him look like a rabid dog. After a few more seconds he spit out the toothpaste, grabbed a cup filled with water, and swished it around in his mouth and spit it out into the sink.

_'Oh that's right!'_ Sasori thought to himself. Sasori started digging around in his backpack. After a few more minutes of rummaging around, he stated to get worried. He was usually a very organized person. He'd never lost anything, especially anything he would always have to use. _'D-Did I lose them?'_ He thought to himself as he continued to dig through the pack.

_'No. I couldn't have lost them. I remember taking one last time me and Deidara…'_ he trailed off. His eyes widened in fear. _'Please tell me I didn't use them all.'_ After another quick, thorough search of his backpack, his answer was clear. _'Oh no. Where are they?'_

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Sasori?" Deidara asked from the other side of the door.

Sasori was hesitant to answer.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I just want to take a shower before school."

"Oh, okay. Well, my mom's home and she's making breakfast. What do you want to eat?"

"Um…anything is fine."

"Alright, see ya down stairs."

Sasori heard Deidara's footsteps fade away from the room and down the stairs. When Sasori was positive he was gone, he put his back to the bathroom wall and slid down to the floor. He felt a few tears slide down his cheeks and looked up towards the ceiling, as if he would find the answer there.

"It's alright I'll just go to the store after school." Sasori said to himself. Then he thought. 'No I can't, we're goring to my house today. What am I going to do?' Sasori just stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.

Sasori dug around in his backpack, blindly searching for the item he was looking for. He pulled out a small, white stick. He stared at it and gave a heavy sigh.

Ten Minutes Later…

Sasori gave a sigh of relief as he tossed the white stick into a small trash bin that was next to the door. 'That was a close call. I have to be more careful next time and make sure I'm prepared.'

In the kitchen…

Hot steaming breakfast items decorated the table. There was so much stuff. Looking at everything, it really would look like it could feed an entire army. Deidara sat down at he table calmly drinking his coffee. He then looked up to see the anxious gaze of Maira.

"What?" He asked.

"So, did you guys use the stuff I brought you yesterday." Maira asked in excitement. Deidara choked on his coffee. Maira gave a mischievous smile.

"Why are you so interested in my personal life?"

"Because I'm your mom. I should know anything and everything about you. So, did you use them?"

"No I didn't use them! Seriously, you're like a crazed yaoi fan girl."

"Uh, I am a crazed yaoi fan girl." Maira took a bite of her toast.

"Whatever you say, mom."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sasori came down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as the smell of hot breakfast filled his nose, hungriness started to set in.

"Everything looks really good Maira-san." Sasori said. His eyes looked like dinner plates. He hadn't had anything to eat since he came over to the house. Come to think of it, they didn't even touch the cake and tea that Deidara had set out to munch on the night before.

"Oh thanks! Don't be shy, eat all you want. There's plenty." Maira said as she drank some of her orange juice. She looked exactly like a little kid.

Deidara just stared at her. _'Why do I feel like the only adult in this house?'_

As everyone ate their breakfast, Deidara quietly stared at his lover. Now, to everyone who would look at Sasori, he would always have his same bored expression plastered on his face. But, to Deidara he could see that Sasori was very uneasy. He could read every single one of his facial expressions even though others couldn't. There was something up.

"Thanks for the meal Maira-san."

"Oh no problem Sa-kun." Maira said as she glanced at her watch. "Oh, isn't it time for you two to get to school?"

Deidara turned around looked at the wall clock hanging behind him. As soon as he did, he jumped out of his seat.

"Holy crap, Sasori, c'mon were gonna be late." Deidara slipped on his jacket and opened the door, only to be hit in the face with a snowball. Sasori saw this and looked out the door. Deidara stood in the doorway, frozen. The two people Sasori saw were Konan, Pein, and Hidan.

"Hey! You guys need a ride today?" Konan asked the two of them.

"What the hell Konan!" Deidara said, obviously pissed off. Konan just giggled. He got so mad that the snow actually melted off of his face.

"Oh, c'mon Dei-chan! I thought you loved the snow." Konan said as she threw another snowball in his direction.

"That's it Konan! You're dead!" Deidara formed a snowball in his hand and threw it. The snowball hit Konan square in the face. The mischievous face that was on her face before the snowball hit her was gone. As the snowball fell to the ground, it revealed the face of the devil.

"This is WAR!" then the battle began. Snowballs were being thrown from both directions. It didn't look like it was going to stop.

"Konan! You can play with Dei later! We have to get to school!" Pein yelled from the car. Sasori and Hidan only stared at the blunette and blond from the car.

Deidara and Konan just stared at each other.

"We'll have our time." Konan said.

"Yes we will, I look forward to it." (Can you guys guess where I got that from? XD)

The day basically went on normally. Well, as normal as it would get with them. Deidara slept through most of his classes, Sasori took down the notes that he knew Deidara would be copying later, Pein and Konan skipped most of their classes and just chilled in a classroom that wasn't even being used anymore (wink wink), and Hidan skipped out on his classes and spent his time on the roof. Everything was just pretty much the same as any other day.

The blonde and the redhead walked to their History class in complete silence. It was the last period of the day. That only made the situation more intense. Usually Deidara would be chattering about stuff they would do later, how much he loved Sasori, and other stuff in that category. But this time was complete silence. It wasn't really awkward but it wasn't a friendly silence either. Sasori wanted to start a conversation but decided against it. He knew that when Deidara was completely silent, he was really serious.

The two sat through history, listening to the teacher lecture on about wars and other things that happened during that time. About half of the students were taking notes while the other half where either asleep or just day dreaming. When the teacher, Asuma-Sensei, pulled down a screen so that the class could watch a film, Sasori started to get a small pain in his stomach. He felt like he wanted to throw up and didn't take any hesitation to quickly get out of his seat.

"Sasori, where are you going?" Asuma asked.

"I'm not really feeling well, so I'm going to the nurse." Sasori said with his left hand covering his mouth.

"Very well, you're excused, the rest of you pay attention to the film, most of the stuff you see on here will be on the quiz next week." Asuma said as Sasori quickly walked out of the classroom. Deidara looked to where Sasori went out of the classroom.

_'Maybe he ate too much this morning, or maybe something he ate at lunch. I'll ask him later.'_

As Sasori quickly walked through the doors to get to the nurses office, the pain in his stomach started to get worse. Then, after a couple more seconds it started to go away and come back again. It was like a broken on and off switch in his stomach. It soon decided to stay painful. It was a good thing he was near a bathroom. He busted through the bathroom as his urge to blow chunks continued to grow. He thanked Hidan's God that everybody else was in class. It only took him a nanosecond to get into a stall. He emptied his stomach contents into the large, porcelain bowel. It was a good thing his hair was so short, he didn't have to worry about holding his hair back.

When he was sure that he had nothing left to puke up, Sasori flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. The redhead walked over to the sinks and cleaned himself up. He washed his hands, all around his mouth, and took a handful of water and swished it around his mouth until the taste of vomit was out of his mouth. He then continued towards the nurses office.

_'My stomach still hurts.'_ Sasori said as he winced in pain. He reached the door to the nurses office, holding the door or support. He saw the nurse helping a really short student with her inhaler. _'She must be a transfer student or a prodigy maybe?'_ The nurse looked up from the girl and to the redhead standing in the door way.

"Yes? How can I help you, hun?" the nurse asked. She was about Sasori's height and had short, black hair. She had purple and pink streaks in it and she tied it into a short ponytail. She wore a typical nurses or doctors outfit, a white lab coat. Under it, she had on a black turtleneck and regular blue jeans and black converse shoes.

"I have a really bad stomachache. It's going on and off and I don't know what's causing it." Sasori explained.

"Please go lay down on the bed and I'll be with you in a second. Just let me finish with Katrina, here." she said. 'So she is a foreigner.' Sasori nodded and headed towards an empty bed. As Sasori laid on the bed, he looked up at the white ceiling. The pain would not go away.

He heard the nurse talking. "Now, I want you to use this every three hours or whenever you feel you need it."

The girl the replied "Yes Ma'am." to the nurse and walked over to Sasori. She looked at Sasori, who was looking up at her. She smiled and said, "Feel better, okay?" in full English and walked out of the room, her two pony tails bouncing as she did so. The nurse then had her full attention on Sasori.

"What's your name?"

"Akasuna Sasori."

"Okay, you said your stomach hurts, right?" the nurse known as Naomi asked as she scooted over to the redhead's side in her chair. Sasori nodded. Naomi scribbled down something on her clipboard and rolled back to her desk on the roller chair to get some rubber gloves and a thermometer. She rolled back to the redhead and put the thermometer in his mouth. "Keep, it under your tongue." she said as she scooted back to her desk. She started writing some more things down on the clipboard. After about two minutes, she rolled back over to Sasori. She took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it.

"You're temperature's normal." she said as she tossed it in a nearby trash bin. She then took a colorful rubber band out of her pocket and wrapped it around Sasori's arm. "I'm going to have to give you a blood test." Naomi said. Sasori just nodded. Naomi got a needle from her desk and rolled her chair back to Sasori. She took out a small alcohol pad and cleaned the area where she was going to put the needle. She lightly tapped Sasori's skin to find a vein and very carefully stuck the needle into Sasori's arm. It pinched a little (NOT WHEN I GET THEM~!), which made him wince a little. Soon she pulled out the needle and put a cotton swab and a band aid over the small wound.

"Okay. I'll have the results of your blood test in fifteen minutes." she said as she walked into another room.

The pain still would not stop in the redhead's stomach. 'Did I eat something I wasn't supposed to?' Sasori asked himself. 'Maira-san must have put something new in the food.'

The fifteen minutes went by fairly quickly. Sasori wasn't really worried though. He just wanted to know if he was sick or not and what he could do about it. Soon, Naomi walked in the room with a worried and happy look on her face. That was when Sasori started to get uneasy.

"Akasuna-san, you're not going to believe this but, you're pregnant." After that sentence, all was silence. It was completely quiet and everything felt still. He had a mix of emotions rush through him all at once.

"Y-You're not serious." Sasori stuttered. "You can't be serious. I took a pregnancy test this morning. There's got to be some kind of mistake."

"I'm as serious as a heart attach Akasuna-san." Naomi said. "I honestly can't believe it either. The tests came out positive. Are you, by any chance hermaphrodite?" There was a long, awkward silence.

"Yeah." Sasori said in an almost whisper.

"Oh, I see. It's rare to actually see proof of a person like you." Naomi said with a smile.

"A person like me?" Sasori said as his bangs covered his eyes. Naomi saw this and went into panic mode.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that, a hermaphrodite is really rare to come across!"

"Oh."

'Somehow I think I'm making him feel worse about this.' Naomi thought to herself.

"Anyway, who's the father? Have you told him." Naomi asked. When Sasori didn't answer, she knew that she had hit a sensitive subject. "N-Never mind. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

It was silent.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, however, I highly recommend that you notify the father as soon as possible. You know, to keep any future drama from stirring up." Naomi said as she sat down at her desk and started writing something down on her clipboard.

"Iwa Deidara." the redhead spoke up.

"Hmm? What was that?" Naomi asked as she looked up from the clipboard.

"The father…is Iwa Deidara." he said again a little louder. But it was only a little bit above a whisper.

"Iwa-san? You mean the blond boy that got his hand burned during his cooking class two weeks ago?"

Sasori nodded.

Silence came into the room yet again. All that could be heard was the scribbling of a pencil on paper and the tick tocking of the wall clock. His stomach still hurt, but Sasori pushed that pain to the back of his mind. His head was to cluttered with different kinds of emotions and different scenarios of what would happen if he told Deidara about his current condition. Questions were popping in his head like, _'Is it too late to get an abortion?'_ or _'Would I be a good mother?'_ Never before had he felt so much confusion in one day.

Naomi got up from her seat and asked, "Is your stomach still hurting?"

Sasori nodded. "Just a little bit."

Naomi took a piece of paper from her clipboard and handed it to Sasori. "I'm excusing you from your classes for the rest of the week. So you don't have to come back until the next semester, considering winter break starts after this week. That'll give you plenty of time to talk this over with Iwa-san. You can go home now if you like. I'll send for your things."

"No, no. I don't want to go home yet. I'm going home with Deidara today. I want to stay until he gets out of his classes." Sasori said as he put the covers from the bed over him to protect him from the cold.

"B-But, Akasuna-san, there's still two more periods until school is over." Naomi said. "Are you sure you want to stay that long? It's still another three hours left."

"Could we just go home now? Could you just have Deidara bring my stuff and let us go home?" Sasori asked.

Naomi thought it over. "Hmmm, I guess I could. I guess this would classify as a family emergency. Okay sure. Just give me a second. Do you know what class he's in?"

"Asuma-sensei's class." Sasori answered almost immediately.

Naomi went to her desk, picked up the phone, and dialed a couple of numbers. There was a short silence before she started talking again.

"Yes, this is nurse Naomi. May I have Iwa Deidara bring Sasori's things up to the nurses office? He's going home. Tell him to bring his stuff too. He's going home as well…thank you."

"He'll be here in just a second. I'm excusing you both for the rest of the week." Naomi said as she started writing again.

A few minutes later…

Deidara opened the door to the nurses office and walked in, seeing his redhead lover asleep under the white covers of the bed. He smiled at him and sat his things down at the foot of the bed.

"You can take him and go home now." Naomi said.

"Oh. Okay. Did you figure out what was wrong with him?" Deidara asked.

Naomi froze. 'Should I tell him or does Akasuna-san want to tell him? I don't know!'

"Um…just a slight stomachache…that's all." Naomi felt bad for lying but thought it was best for Sasori to tell him himself.

"Oh, okay." Deidara gently shook Sasori's shoulder.

"Hmm…?"Sasori mumled as he awoke from his cat nap. "What?"

"C'mon, it's time to go." Deidara said. Sasori sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, since I didn't bring my bike, do you wanna catch the bus or do you want my mom to pick us up?"

"I wouldn't like calling your mom from work to pick us up." Sasori said. "I'm just fine with taking the bus."

"Sasori, my mom doesn't go to work today. She's still at home." Deidara said reassuringly.

"It's okay. I don't want to trouble her for anything." (I know. REALLY OOC)

"Alright, we'll catch the bus." Deidara said in defeat.

The two then exited the nurses office and went into the halls of the school. Only their footsteps could be heard throughout the quiet hallway.

"Deidara, I want to go straight to my house." Sasori said out of the blue. It then got quiet.

Deidara gave him a serious look. He knew where this was going.

"Sasori, are you sure your okay with this. Your parents aren't as laid back as my mom is. They might not take it that well."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm positively sure about it. I'm tired of keeping our relationship a secret from them."

The two were now outside. There was a white blanket of snow piled on the ground. There was only a couple of footprints of shoes and animals set in the snow. The redhead and the blond walked out to the school gate and continued on their way to the bus stop. They waited in the cold for the bus to show up. Sasori started to shiver.

"I hate being anemic." Sasori said as he folded his arms together in a pitiful attempt to get warm. Deidara saw this and took off his dull purple scarf and wrapped it around Sasori's neck. As soon as he did that, Sasori stopped shivering. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem. I don't really think it's that cold anyway." Deidara said as he put his hands behind his head. Sasori smiled warmly.

After a couple more minutes, the bus finally pulled up. Deidara paid the bus fare for both of them and the two found some seats on the bus. They sat next to each other, naturally. The bus then pulled off. It made stops about every five to ten minutes. It was taking a while to get to Sasori's house. Not that either of them were complaining. They weren't really in a big hurry to get there anyway. Soon, they got to their stop. They got off the bus and walked towards Sasori's house.

They stood in front of the two story and stared at it with looks of determination.

"Sasori, I love you." Deidara said as he grasped the redheads hand.

"Me too." Sasori said as the grip tightened. They then walked to the door. Sasori knew his parents kept the door unlocked during the day, so he just opened it and stepped in.

"I'm home!" Sasori said.

Sakura immediately came to the door.

"Hey bro, welcome home." Sakura said, holding a box of chocolate pocky. "Hey Deidara, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Believe me, I've been better." Deidara said in an almost robotic voice.

"Wait, what are you doing home. School doesn't end until 4:30" Sasori said.

"We'll I didn't go today. I just didn't feel like it." Sakura said. "You guys want something to drink?"

Both of them shook their heads 'no'.

"No, actually, we both need to talk to mother and father." Sasori told his sister. Sakura looked at them both with a sympathetic and serious look.

"So, you guys are finally going to tell them?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasori said.

Sakura then gave a loud sigh. "Alright. I'll go get them." Sakura paused as she went up the stairs. "Sasori, tell me if you need any help. I'll help you in any way I can." With that, she headed up stairs to get their parents.

The three of them all knew that this wouldn't turn out well.

The two adults walked down the stairs. They saw Sasori and Deidara standing in the living room immediately.

"Sasori? What are you doing home so early?" His father and mother asked at the same time.

"I started feeling sick when I was at school, so the nurse allowed me to leave. More importantly, there is something I wish to talk to you two about." Sasori couldn't deny the fact that he was scared out of his mind.

"Of course. What's wrong?" Naoka said in a soothing motherly voice.

Everybody sat down in the living room and then it was complete silence.

"I've never told you guys this but…" Sasori trailed off. 'This is harder than I thought.'

"Go on, just spit it out." Naoka said. "It can't be that hard."

Everybody in the room waited for the redhead to say what he needed to say. Sakura waited in the other room. She was leaning against one of the walls, listening in on the conversations.

"Please don't be mad but I…" Sasori felt his eyes start to sting. 'I have to do this.' Sasori took a deep breath and almost shouted, "Deidara and I are in love with each other and I'm pregnant with his baby!"

After that, there was a really long silence. The air was tense and everybody except Sasori had a look of surprise on their faces. Sakura, however, did not seem surprised in the least. She already knew that Sasori and Deidara were lovers and the whole family knew that Sasori was a hermaphrodite. For her, there was really nothing to be surprised about. The silence seemed to last for hours when it had really only been a couple of minutes. Deidara was surprised about Sasori being pregnant. He didn't know at all.

"You're joking right?" Naoka asked, with hopes of it not being true.

"Yes, mom. It's true." Sasori with his head hung down.

"No." Sasori's father, known as Seiji, said simply.

Sasori looked up. "What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to allow this." With that Seiji sat up from the couch.

"B-But, you can't-" Sasori was cut off.

"I said I'm not going to allow it!" he yelled as he slammed his fist onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Your father is right Sasori. You can't have a relationship with another man. It's…unnatural." Naoka said.

"You can't tell him who he can and can't date!" Deidara spoke up. Seiji glared at Deidara.

"Deidara, I think it's best that you go." Seiji said as he put his hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Deidara yanked Seiji's arm off of his. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without him. Look," Deidara glared at both Seiji and Naoka. "…I don't care if you don't approve of this relationship or not. But, that gives you no right to tell him who he can and can't see!"

"Listen Deidara. You two are still young. You two don't know what you're talking about. You still have so much time left so-" Naoka was cut off by Sasori.

"Oh, you would know all about that!" Sasori actually felt himself starting to get angry. He'd hardly ever gotten angry and when he did, he never yelled before. "Mom, I'm not you! I wasn't forced to get married at 14 because my parents were so selfish they would give their daughter up just for more money. I didn't have to quit high school because I was pregnant at 15! I think I'm capable enough to make my own decisions! It's almost the end of the school year. I won't have to quit. Hell, my GPA is so high I can graduate right now and have a diploma to prove it (IDK if you can do that in real life. I'm just making this up)." Sasori's voice started to get quieter. "I'm sorry mom. But I love him." Sasori started to cry as he said this.

The room was silent once again. Tears rolled down Naoka's cheeks and she then ran upstairs.

Seiji started to go after his wife before pausing.

"If things are to remain this way, then you have no business here in this house." With that he walked upstairs to comfort his crying wife.

Sasori fell to his knees and started to cry. Deidara kneeled down and pulled Sasori into his chest. Sakura walked into the room and saw the two. She just stood there with small tears in her eyes. Sasori's whimpers and sobs were slightly silenced with his face buried in Deidara's chest. Deidara was close to coming to tears too, but he held it in.

"Sasori." Deidara whispered. Sasori looked up at Deidara with a tear stained face, still sobbing and sniffing. "I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me, that when school ends, I want you to marry me." Sasori put his head back into Deidara's chest, his shirt wet from the tears. He felt the redhead nod and wrap his arms around him. Deidara just gently patted Sasori's head in order to soothe him. He rubbed small circles in the redheads back.

_'I love you so, so much'_


	3. announcement

Announcement!

Well, my fellow readers…thanks to the retarded-ness of a certain relative I have, I am sad to announce that I am now without a laptop. And you know what that means. Yup that's right. I will not be putting up chapters anytime soon for the following: Fragile Flower, Untitled, I Will Join(yes I was working on it!), and Cherry Blossom and Uchiha(yes i was working on that one as well). The reason…my parents are so nosy. When I type stuff on the house computer, they just HAVE to see what it is. I mean, I will try my best to do it but I doubt it will happen. But, I will be doing oneshots every now and again until I get my laptop fixed, but I'll have to do it super early in the morning when nobody is up. Hope you guys understand. Trust me, I know I'm a procrastinator and all but I actually wanted to upload at least one chapter to all my stories(except Vamp High. thats been adopted) on the day my laptop was broken.


End file.
